Seraph Micaela
|-|Human form= |-|True self= |-|Angel World= Character Synopsis Seraph Micaela is one of the first angels ever created by goddess Ilias. She is Luka's aunt and Lucifina's sister. Having commanded the armies of heaven since the dawn of life itself, she is a skilled warrior and an excellent strategist. 500 years ago, Lucifina rebelled against Ilias, and Micaela was sent to track her down and terminate her. But for all the loyalty Micaela had for Ilias, she couldn't bring herself to kill her own younger sister. So instead, she allowed Lucifina passage to the mortal world. 470 years after that, Ilias initiated the slaughter of Remina, which is where she sent angels to wipe out the village of Remina for the sacrilegious experiments they were performing. After that, Micaela had finally had enough of Ilias' increasingly insane ways and rebelled as well. She left to the mortal world and founded Enrika and has made up her mind to live there indefinitely. At the end of the original game, she appears during the final battle against Ilias, surprise attacking her with Sword of the heavens and dealing massive damage. Then she says she's out of power but then does it again, stating that she lied. After the second time, she states that she actually is out of power and departs. In Paradox, Gnosis fights and defeats her in a weakened state, which results in her being mortally wounded. Immediately before death, she gives Luka his true baptism. In the Angel World, Ilias achieved unconditional victory over Alipheese and the Ancestors, and Micaela was promoted to leader of the Seven Archangels as their most powerful member. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A | Low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax/resistance | Low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax/resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Micaela, The First Great Seraph, Leader of the Seven Archangels Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Angel Special Abilities: Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master warrior, Abstract Existence, Probability and Stat manipulation (Via the illusion heaven dance, an ability that causes the user's speed and chances of landing their attacks to skyrocket, as well as causing the chance of the enemy landing a non-physical attack to drop tremendously), Non-Corporeality (As an angel, she resides in a non-corporeal location naturally and cannot be touched by anything on the ground unless she wills it so), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, will return as long as light exists), Regeneration (Mid-godly, as an angel even destroying her on the spiritual level will do little more than depower her for a little while), Light manipulation and Holy power (As one of the original angels, she was created using a small piece of Ilias' own being, putting her at the apex of the hierarchy of angels power-wise), Power nullification, Space-time manipulation (Far superior to Cherub Wormiel, an entity who passively consumes space-time. As she possesses a tiny piece of Ilias' own power within her, should have it to a greater extent even than other high angels), Soul manipulation, Mind manipulation, Acausality (As she was born directly from Ilias herself, should scale to most of her own hax) | All previous abilities, Improved Stat manipulation (Can amplify herself and weaken her opponents, can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Nullifies damage below a certain degree when critically injured, Durability bypassing (Various ways), Soul manipulation and BFR (In Paradox, Holy attacks can inflict Ascension, which sends the recipient of the effects to heaven), Attack nullification and reflection (Can create barriers that reflect magical damage, has access to abilities which passively reflect damage), Resistance to Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Stat manipulation, Void manipulation, Mind and Empathetic manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction (Comparable to Luka at the end of Paradox part 2, who is capable of resisting the effects of the chaos and fighting beings who passively control it), Matter manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation and Gravity manipulation | All previous abilities to vastly greater levels, Attack nullification, absorbtion and reflection (Passively reflects all magic except for holy and dark, even past that she would still be totally immune to many forms of magic), Regeneration and Immortality negation (Participated in the great monster wars and helped permanently destroy Alipheese and the Ancestors, superior to the Seraph Gnosis) who put down a weakened version of herself permanently), Resistance bypassing (As a being closer to Goddess Ilias herself than nearly anyone else, should be able to utilize Eternal just as she can) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level (At her peak she was the second strongest entity of light in existence, the Seraph Eden as well as her nephew Luka even at his own peak should both be inferior to her) | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance (Comparable to end-of-part 2 Luka even in her weakened state) | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance (Is equals with Lucifina of the Angel world and acts as the leader and strongest member of the 7 Archangels, each one being above any Seraph. Even the main Paradox world's version of Micaela would have ripped Gnosis apart if she were at her peak) Speed: Immeasurable (Can dodge attacks within the labyrinth of chaos, which exists within complete nonexistence. Can speedblitz beings who themselves can already speedblitz beings who have immeasurable speed.) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable by nature of being a higher-dimensional entity Striking Ability: High Universe Level | Universe Level+ | Universe Level+ Durability: High Universe Level | Universe Level+ with High Multiverse Level+ hax resistance (Comparable to Luka) | Universe Level+ with High Multiverse Level+ hax resistance (Superior to the Seraphim who can survive in the presence of Adramelech) Stamina: Extremely high (Became exhausted only after slamming her strongest attack into goddess Ilias with enough force to take out a quarter of her health, twice, after being retired for centuries.) | Limitless Range: Unknown (Has not displayed a clear feat indicating her range.) Intelligence: Genius (Commanded the armies of heaven for millions of years before retiring. Should be slightly superior even to Seraph Lucifina.) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Feats: *Two attacks, each imbued with her full power, sent goddess Ilias reeling. She wasn't even at her peak at this point. *Seraph Gnosis didn't dare fight Micaela until she was so severely weakened her angel parts didn't appear present. Versions: Original game | Micaela-Chan | Angel World Other Attributes List of Equipment: N/A Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Justice Heaven' - An omnidirectional attack imbued with both holy and dark energy, giving it similar properties to the Chaos. *'Sword of the Heavens' - A physical attack, imbued with holy energy. She used this to send Ilias reeling. *'Holy Flare'- A powerful omnidirectional attack, identical to the one used by goddess Ilias herself. A concentration of holy magic. *'Judgement' - A near-instantaneous flash of holy energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Angels Category:Religious Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Light Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Space Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Benders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1